Tamaki and the Cake
by Supreme Camel
Summary: Tamaki gets in a cake eating contest with Honey. He eats a little bit too much.


CHAPTER 1: THE RUSH

"Really, you would do that?" asked Honey eagerly.

"Any chance to win!" said Tamaki with enthusiasm.

"So, whoever eats the most cake in 15 minutes wins!" clarified Honey.

"That will be me, of course!" replied Tamaki with confidence.

So thus started the Tamaki vs. Honey cake eating competition. At first, the looks of it were that Tamaki was going to win. He was shoving cake into his mouth like a black hole sucks in stars. But after a while, Honey showed obvious increase in cake consumption. At the fifteen minute mark, Honey had eaten four more pieces of cake than Tamaki. But forget giving up. Instead he decided to go into overdrive. He picked up his entire plate and dumped it into his mouth.

"Ughh!" exclaimed Tamaki as a mound of cake covered his face.

"Tamaki, are you OK?" asked Honey with sincere worry.

"I think I'm good. Wait there is a fountain outside right?" asked Tamaki.

"Yeah, why?" asked Honey very worried now.

"Umm… no reason. Do we still have swimsuits from the trip we took to the water park?" asked Tamaki.

"No, Kyoya sold them to the guests so we could afford gargoyles for our medieval themed day!" answered Honey with enthusiasm.

"Oh well. These pants only cost 220,000 yen."

Then suddenly Tamaki ran from the music room. He bolted down the stairs and out of sight. Honey and Mori both sped to the window and saw Tamaki without a shirt diving into the fountain. Somehow he had found a water gun and was squirting streams of water at anyone within the range of the gun.

"Take that Mrs. Nakamura!" he yelled as he got out of the fountain and started squirting a squirrel.

"Come back here now Ritsu." he yelled once again at the squirrel.

After chasing the squirrel for about five minutes he gave up and staggered back up to the music room, took three more pieces of cake, and was about to start to eat when Honey and Mori burst into the room.

"No, Tamaki." demanded Mori.

"But it's my cake Mori!" pleaded Tamaki

"Tamaki, please can I please have the cake?"

Both Honey and Mori slowly advanced towards advanced towards Tamaki. Tamaki realized what was happening just before Honey and Mori pounced. He scurried under the table and out of the boys' reach.

"Tamaki, pretty please?" asked Honey once again.

"No! It's my cake! And you can't have any!" Tamaki screamed as he huddled over his cake under the table.

Then, as suddenly as he jumped in the fountain, he threw the pieces of cake at Mori and Honey yelling, "FOOD FIGHT!" at the top of his lungs! He ran over to the remaining pieces of cake, threw a few more at Honey and Mori, and then smushed one into his face while he yelled, "Oh I've been hit!" Then he ran over to the mirror.

"Honey, Mori, look, I have cake up my nose!" he said as crumbs fell from his hair.

"Did we hear our two favorite words? Food and fight?" came two voices in unison as the Hitachiin twins walked into the room.

"Yep!" said Tamaki as two more pieces of cake flew from his hands.

The Hitachiin twins easily dogged them. Then they looked at each other smiled devilishly and threw more cake right back at Tamaki. All Tamaki did was laugh. He ran back over to the platter that the cake was on. It was empty.

"Ahhhhh! What! Where did it all go?" Tamaki screamed as he saw that it was empty.

"Mostly up your nose." said Mori.

"No it can't all be gone." whimpered Tamaki on the brink of tears.

"Tamaki, it's OK. It's just cake. We can buy some more. Please don't cry!" pleaded Honey.

"OK then let's go to the store. NOW!"

As they drove to the store, all Tamaki could do was whimper, while every once in a while yelled something about there being a squirrel in the car. When they got to the store, Tamaki sprinted out of the car into the store and up to the closest worker.

"Give me the cake with the most sugar in it!" demanded Tamaki.

"I'm sorry sir, we only carry whole foods here. But we do have a new kind of apple that tastes like candy." answered the man.

"NO! I NEED CAKE!" He jumped onto the man and tackled him to the ground. "Give me your cake!" Tamaki demanded.

All of this was too much for Tamaki. He lay down on the floor of the store and started crying. Then he started wailing. Mori went up to the man who Tamaki had strangled and apologized for Tamaki's behavior. Then he told the man that Tamaki was on a sugar rush and often threw tantrums when he didn't get what he wanted. Tamaki simply continued to cry on the floor.

Thank you for reading. I know this is not my best one but it was fun to right so wadeva right? I'm going to put a second chapter out sometime later called:

THE CRASH. It will be when Tamaki crashes off the sugar high. Please review and feel free to critique I need lots of help in my writing. Thanks!


End file.
